Pokemon Couples: Series of One-Shots
by shippingsNpairingsFTW
Summary: This is a series of one shots where you guys get to pick what shipping I write on. I can't really write a summary for all of them. Rated T just in case. So far Specialshipping, ChessShipping (more to be added)
1. Chapter 1: Specialshipping

**Hello Fellow FanFiccers! I am new this community and this is actually my first fanfic! Criticism is encouraged because right now, I am all ears! XD**

**If Only I Could Tell Him…**

**Shipping**: Specialshipping (Red x Yellow)

**_My name is Yellow. I am a nature fruitcake. I love spending my time outside and I spend my days thinking about Pokémon, and making sure mine have live in the best conditions that they can live in. Still, I have my secrets that I try my best to hide… My biggest one was cleared up in a recent incident…_**

It was a clear day, just like the ones that were usually seen in the Kanto Region.

Since I hate being cramped up inside my tiny room in my house, I decided to take advantage of the great weather. My Pokémon pal, Chuchu, and I decided to go outside to take a stroll. Walking outside felt great. We came across a field of flowers. We ran into the fields until we could not take another step, and just collapsed onto the floor. The fresh air, the serenity, the silence….

It felt as if it could not be any better than it already was.

"_This is the life"_ I thought to myself.

"Pika Pi!" cooed my furry, yellow partner. He seemed to be pointing something out to me.

"What is it Chuchu?" I asked, not knowing what exactly he was trying to point out to me. As I looked in the way Chuchu was looking, I saw a familiar face that suddenly made my face flush a bright scarlet. It was Red….

The boy I had traveled with a few months ago, the boy that I shared all of my adventures and memories with, the boy that I…. always thought about….

_)Flashback(_

**_Last year: Valentine's Day_**

_I was sitting on a desk reading a book about pikachus, and _

_"Hey Yellow!" I looked up to see Red smiling down at me. I stared at the way his mouth curved so perfectly. It was a bit of a goofy grin, as if he had something strange in mind. I couldn't help but smile back._

_"What is it Red?"_

_"Blue wanted me to give ya something Yellow!" I didn't get his reasoning in yelling everything he said even though we were only a few feet away from each other._

_"Today is February 14__th__, and apparently I'm supposed to give these to you." He pulled out a small box from behind his back, removed the ribbon on it, and slowly lifted the lid off, just enough for me to see the brown chocolates that were under the lid. He handed them to me, still looking at me with the same nonchalant expression as the one he was wearing when he approached me. I could feel my face burning up, but I didn't understand why at the time. Looking down at the chocolates, I was speechless. Red….Red had just given me chocolates!_

_"I still don't understand why though…" I almost fell backwards at this statement. I had known him for being a bit naïve to everything that was going on, but how could he not know about Valentine's Day?_

_All I remembered was my heart beating faster and faster, and eventually fainting after he had left the room._

_)__**End of Flashback**__(_

I was pulled out of my daydreaming by my pal Chuchu. It struck me with a thundershock, taking me down to the ground.

"Thanks Chuchu. I needed that."

Red had now noticed me and began walking toward me. His little partner, Pika, seemed more interested in Chuchu than his trainer. I turned my attention back to Red. The way he walked, the way he smiled, everything about him just felt so…. perfect. Suddenly, my face sprang back up to a bright scarlet red. Every time he took a step, I felt my heart beating faster and faster. It was obvious that I had feelings for this guy, but just how would I….. tell him? Would it affect our friendship? Would he try to stay away from me?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Red was now standing right in front of me, smiling. When I snapped back into reality, I almost fell backwards in surprise. Now we were right in front of each other, and my heart was pumping so fast, I could barely breathe. Just as I was about to speak again, I fell backwards, hitting my head against hard, dried up dirt, taking me out cold.

"Where… Where am I?" I managed to stumble out as I crawled out of a bed sheet. I turned to the left to see Red in bed with me. I turned the other way, looking for Chuchu and…. Wait…. I'm in bed with Red?

"AAAAAA!" I shrieked as I snapped back into reality. I remembered how dense he was about love, and seeing the surprised look on his face, I realized this could not be a perverted act of any sort.

"You seemed to have fainted, so I just carried you back to my house," he said innocently, still with that same smile on his face. Again, I couldn't help but smile back at it. It just brought me a wave of… something I cannot describe with words…

Without thinking, I failed to gain my balance on the bed and tumbled over onto Red. I was now on the ground, face to face with him. My hero… My….. my love…..

"Erm… Red? I mumbled to him. "Can I ask you something?" My heart was just about to explode.

"Sure Yellow…" he whispered back.

"If I tell you this, do you promise not to look at me, no US differently?" He looked at me with a confused look, making me feel like a fool.

"Of course not Yellow…" I smiled at this comment. There was no doubt that our friendship was strong, but I was now reassured that he would not break his promise. I took a deep breathe, and looked Red straight in the eyes.

"I have a crush on you…" I mumbled it out so softly that he couldn't hear what I had just said.

"What was that?"

"I said _I have a crush on you…_" Again I whispered it out, but this time I said it a tiny bit louder.

"What was that?!" He seemed to be yelling at me in impatience this time. I sweat-dropped at his sudden change of volume and yelled back…

"I LOVE YOU RED!" I covered my mouth the instant I said that. What a fool I had been! Now he would think I was some kind of psycho, or some weird lovesick idiot that he had traveled with when he was younger.

"I'm sorry Red, I wasn't thin…" I was stopped by the feeling of soft lips touching mine. I closed my eyes just hoping to open them and see Red kissing me, just hoping that he would like me back, begging that I had not messed up.

"I love you too Yellow…" he whispered back into my ear. My worried facial expressions slowly changed into a relaxed smile, as I closed my eyes once more, still holding onto Red. This was the best moment of my life… We just stayed there, in the same position, drifting off into our dreams. Dreams of our futures, and dreams of our love…

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I really enjoyed writing it! Again, criticism would be great because I am new around here, and I want to hear what you guys want! Also, tell me what other shippings or pairings I should do!**

** -ShippingsNParingsFTW**


	2. Chapter 2: ChessShipping

**Hello again Fanfic Community! This may be my last chapter this week, for I have some other stuff to do during Friday and the weekend. Still, that doesn't mean I've given up on writing stories! J BTW thanks to the people that commented. Apparently pokéshipping is popular, but please leave your suggestions! If you want to read the Pokémon manga series, just tell me, because I know a legal website just for it. ;)**

**P.S: Caps mean emphasis. I found it easier than typing (emphasis) on every word. XD**

**Smile**

**_Shipping: _**_ChessShipping (Black x White; Touya x Touko)_

I woke up to the sound of somebody next to me, groaning. I remembered finishing a gym battle yesterday, and renting a room in this 10-story, hotel-like Pokémon center. Slowly, my blurry vision was defogged, and I saw White putting her hair together. She put it together, undid it, put it together, undid it, and continued the process as if she were waiting for the most perfect style to put it in to just happen. I honestly never got how all that stuff stayed without falling apart! But that wasn't that important…

"Since we'll be hitting the road again pretty soon, I guess I should go stock up on supplies…" she mumbled. I could tell she wasn't happy about having to go shopping, but I always admired how organized she always was. She was quite the perfectionist. I remembered yesterday how angry she got about losing one of the buttons on her jacket.

)**Last Week**(

_"But I just NEED to find it Black!" She yelled at me making me stumble backwards in surprise. "Those were buttons that my grandmother gave me on my 6__th__ birthday when she was teaching me how to sew! I don't know if there are any of those left in any store!"_

_"You could just use the spare buttons they sell in the Pok_é_mart!" I yelled back, only to receive the evil eyes from White. She was staring at me as if I were a fool._

_"You have absolutely NO FASHION SENSE WHATSOEVER!" That hurt for no reason, which was funny, because I had always known it was true._

_"Do you REALLY think anybody will notice, let alone CARE?" This only made her angrier, and I watched her rush out of the Pokémon Center. I felt a sense of guilt as I watched her run, because she hadn't asked me to do anything. I was only annoyed out of my own selfishness, and my greed to get back onto our traveling schedule. I knew there was no rush, but I REALLY wanted my next badge! I didn't understand why I cared about her so much… but now, I just felt regret…_

)**Flashback End**(

I watched White stand up and walk out the door. I don't know why, but I felt a desperate need to BOTHER HER. I waited until I heard the Elevator door open again. My tired frown quickly perked up into an eager smile.

I quickly slipped behind the wall of the hallway. I could hear her humming, and I felt her footsteps coming this way. Now, all I had to do was get the right timing.

"3, 2, … 1" I thought to myself. Just as she came along, I jumped out of my hiding place. "WOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. She fell backwards, screaming. Her hair suddenly twisted, turned, and untied until it looked like a spool of brown yarn. The scared and surprised looking expression on her face was absolutely priceless! I fell onto the ground rolling in laughter. She leaned up against the wall, still trying to process what was going on. When she finally realized she had gotten pranked, she managed out a couple of words.

"Wh… Wh… What's WRONG WITH YOU BLACK?" she retorted quickly, "MY HAIR IS A MESS NOW!"

"What? Can't a guy get excited sometimes?" I replied still giggling.

"Not every second of your life!" she said in whining tone, "I bet you just did that to surprise me anyways!"

"Why would I ever do such a thing, princess?"

She made the same groaning noise that had woken me up a few minutes ago. Again I burst into laughter thinking about the surprised expression she had just made.

When I looked back at her, she was now smiling at me, the same smile she had given me yesterday! I could feel my heartbeat quickly escalating as I remembered the grin she had given me.

**_)Yesterday(_**

_"FINALLY! I DID IT!" I was so psyched about winning my gym battle against Elisa that I shouted on our way to the Pokémon center. _

_"Shut up Black!" White whispered to me in a harsh tone, "They're gonna think you're mental!" I realized that I had made a mistake by yelling, but I honestly thought that she was making a big deal out of nothing._

_That is… until I realized that all of the other people on the street were staring at me with a dumbstruck expression._

_"Heh Heh…. Sorry?" I managed to breathe out in embarrassment. White's face was starting to blush, which I thought was ridiculous. She was part of a movie agency! She should be used to being stared at by now!_

_"You are such an idiot…" she said back to me as a smile appeared on her face. Slowly, she looked down as if she were hiding something. I just walked along with her, staring at her smile. Suddenly, I could feel my pulse beating faster and faster! What was happening to me? Was the embarrassment just getting to me? Was it the weather? I knew one thing for sure, and that was that I only felt this way around White. What was wrong with me?_

_ I tried to ignore it for the rest of the day, but I couldn't get HER SMILE off of my mind! It was on the merges of driving me INSANE!_

_ That night, when White was left to get a bite to eat, I stayed inside the room alone. I called my best friend, hoping I could ask him what was happening to me._

_"Looks like our little Blacky here has a bad case of LOVE!"_

_"SHUT UP CHEREN! I wanted you to HELP me not TEASE me!" I replied in a desperate tone._

_"Well, I'm being serious right now! I legitimately think you guys would make a great couple!" I could feel my face burning at that. I had never thought about it, but I guess I had always had a crush on White. She just seemed so…. perfect in every way!_

_"I guess I could live with that…" I said dreamily. Cheren was giggling now, which I hadn't seen him do since we were five._

_"You should just go out there and ask her out Black!" he said in a demanding tone this time, "I swear if things don't work out between you two, I'm gonna throw my pokédex out of my window!"_

_"Alright I guess Cheren… Thanks for your help!"_

_"No probs!" he said before clicking the video screen off._

_"Thank you so much…." I mumbled on my way back to the room me and White were sharing._

_)_**End of Flashback**(

We just sat there, staring at each other awkwardly. Slowly, I perched myself next to White against the wall she was leaning on. Suddenly, I felt her head leaning onto my neck, making my skin turn into a scarlet red.

"Wh… What are you doing?!" I yelled at her. She quickly recoiled back into her sitting position, looking hurt.

"Why? Is there something wrong with leaning against a guy I trust?" she said in a teasing manner. I had the most random temptation to hug right at that moment!

"You… I … I'm the guy you trust the most?" I was shocked. Was it possible that she wasn't kidding?

"Of course you are!" she answered as if it were a ridiculous question. She slowly lowered her head onto my lap, causing me to blush madly. This was my moment! This was my chance to confess my feelings to her!

"White?"

"Yes Black?"

"Could I ask you something a bit personal?"

"If it isn't perverted…" she whispered into my ear giggling.

"I…."

"You what?" She gave me a suspicious look, as if she had no idea what was going to come next. I took a deep breathe, trying to keep cool. Then everything just spilled out of me.

"ILIKEYOUBUTDOYOUFEELTHESAMEWAY?!" I yelled right into her face. She looked shocked! I knew I had made a bad decision. It wasn't like I'd expected her to share my feelings back, but now she wouldn't want to travel with me anymore! I had absolutely blown it.

I ran out of the hall, down the hall, and out of the Pokémon center. I couldn't believe what a fool I had been! What was I thinking?

"WAIT!Black! Don't run away!" she screamed from behind me. I just kept running. I didn't care anymore. She thought I was a fool, a ninny, and maybe even a pervert! I knew confessing love wasn't an easy thing to do, but I hadn't expected t to hurt this much!

As I was making a turn, I tripped over a rock, and I flew over a little boy, straight into a fountain. Everyone was staring at me, and it must've been even more awkward because tears were welling up in my eyes. That bought more than enough time for White to catch up to me.

"B…Black….You…D…Didn't…Get…T…To hear… what I have to say…"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way White. I'm not angry or upset about it anymore. I'm just worried about what you think of me now. I know we've been friends for a while now, and I don't want to change that!"

"But, I thought it would be a good idea to take it a step further…" she whispered to me in a seductive tone. I could automatically feel myself blushing again, but I wasn't exactly sure what she meant by this.

"So, does this mean you feel the same way?" She nodded her head, making tears of joy spring from my eyes. I was just strong enough to keep them inside of my eyes.

"I felt that way about you since the day we met, Black…" This got my hear beating even faster. "I guess I was too afraid to admit it to you, until I heard what you said to Cheren yesterday." That was embarrassing. So she had known about it all along? "I know it's not right to eavesdrop, Black, but I was just coming back from the cafeteria, and you just happened to be sitting right next to the door… I just couldn't help it." She looked up at me and smiled. Again! It was that same smile again!

"So my love…" she said in the same seductive tone, "What' s next?"

I pushed her head off of my laps and pulled her head in for our first kiss. We stayed like that for what felt like forever… just enjoying each other's presence. All the people that were sitting around us at the park were now cheering. We removed our lips from each other to see people everywhere, even children, clapping and whistling! I saw White's face turn redder than me this time, and I pulled her back into another kiss…

**Hope you enjoyed Guys! I know the format of the story is kinda similar to the one before, so I'll try to come up with some new ideas. Please tell me what your favorite shippings are too! Until then, later FanFiccers!**

** -ShippingsNPairingsFTW**


End file.
